Cat and Mouse
by ElvenLove
Summary: 'Were we doomed to a life of cat and mouse...Weren't we' -Just something I thought up. Italy and HRE's life and love is like a game of cat and mouse. And here is the many times it's played. Short, written at 2:45am, writer.is.SLEEPY. Please excuse all errors with spelling/grammar.. actually point them out, please. NO pointless flaming. K unless asked to change Criticism allowed


**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING~ WEE~ song at the end is 'Cat and Mouse' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Which is mentioned at the end. Along with why my plot/spelling/grammar is TERRIBLE.

* * *

'Were we doomed to a life of cat and mouse...Weren't we?'

The first time the game was played was when we were just born.. We were as close as two countries could be.  
Then.. I ran.. And it all began...

Then the second round came, and I came back after my grandfather died.. And then you became the cat, chasing me, the mouse.

And I ran.

The third time, Austria had just conquered me.. I started work as a maid in his home.. I felt a tug on my dress as I was cleaning, and turned and saw you.

And at that moment, I became the cat, chasing you, who then became the mouse.

Then, the forth time, You asked me to become the Roman Empire with you. A request that was _so_ familiar..  
I declined, for your sake.. And I ran like a mouse, with it's head lowered.

* * *

The fifth time was the time that I thought had hurt the most.

I saw you at the gates, and at that moment, I was the cat.. And I chased you.

You stayed a moment, a moment in which you confessed, and we kissed.. And then you ran like a mouse..

...I _should_ have chased you, like the role of a cat I was meant to play... but I didn't..

And I regretted it for so long..

* * *

...And I was wrong about the fifth time...

..Because the sixth time hurt..A**_ lot_**..

I had heard a tapping on the box I was hiding in.. I warned the person outside not to open it. Then they opened the box..

And I was greeted with blond hair.. And cerulean eyes.. Your eyes..

And then, once again, the game had started.. And for once, I didn't run.

The seventh time our ongoing game happened, I became the cat, and I chased you.

So desperately wanting to hold onto the idea that _you_ were still in there, somewhere. And you were. Or, at least I thought you were.

* * *

The eighth time our ongoing game happened;

You remembered.. And you chased me.. I didn't run..

I didn't... until... I left for the allies.. And you chased me, like I should have chased you all those years ago..

...

..Except..

...

...You weren't the same.. You didn't chase me like you used to..

You didn't chase me like I'd chase you..

Instead.. you started a **massacre** on me..

...A massacre soon to be known as the Ardeatine Massacre...

...

...And I realized... You _weren't_ the boy I used to know..  
Because you _weren't_ the same... Time had changed you.

And as you changed...

...So did our innocent game of cat and mouse...

* * *

A brown haired Italian sat outside a cave, where many murders had happened many years ago.

He was clutching a black and gold hat that had once belonged to someone he loved.

He could still hear the screams of his people as the German's shot them and threw them into the many bodies, not caring if they were dead or not, as they'd die soon, anyhow. He could still feel their pain.

He could_ still_ feel the pain in his heart when he had realized that his love wasn't back, but instead, a man in a mask of him was in his place.

He _still_ felt the pain of knowing the man with the face of his lover had hurt his beloved citizens.. _And_ the country that they were born to, himself.

The wind blew some icy droplets of rain onto him, and he smiled grimly. "Even the sky is crying.. Huh? How ironic.. Or, is it just the actual _you_.. Crying with me?" he smiled once more, warm tears sliding down his cheeks.

"...I'm still waiting for you.. Even though you say you've returned.. I'm waiting for _you,_ the Holy Roman Empire that I _loved_. The real Holy Roman Empire. Not the man with you're face and you're memories that exists now... Maybe we can play our game of cat and mouse?"

* * *

..I said, I'd never leave, you'll never change... I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life...

..You said, you said that you would die for me...

..We made plans to grow old...

..Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told...

...Lost in a simple game, cat and mouse, to me the same...

...People as before this came to light?  
...Am I supposed to be happy?

...With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price...

...

You said...You said that you would die for me...  
..You must live for me too...

* * *

QAQ sorry for the crappy spelling/grammar/plot.

Written at 2:45am. xD I'M SO SLEEPY.

Song at the end is Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

I own nothing~


End file.
